Because of Love
by Honestly tell me a lie
Summary: The concept of stargazing is just to fascinating to me, almost as much as you. Will you listen to me if I try and tell you something, Jerimie? AxJ, short fic.


"Ever wish on a star?" I looked over to see his face, but could only make out a faint outline. The stars and the moon where the only thing lighting up the world around us; the concept of star gazing was all so fascinating. I could see the circles of light reflecting off his glasses as he stared into the distance above us. We were alone now, everyone else had left; Yumi had left before the sun had fully disappeared behind the horizon to prevent a possible freak out from her parents. Of course, Ulrich had jumped at the opportunity to walk her home; he couldn't pass up something like that. Odd had stayed to joke around a bit, but didn't find the stars nearly as interesting as myself or Jerimie and had left for the dorms not to long ago.

"Jerimie, remember when you explained that feeling Yumi and Ulrich had for each other, the one they would never admit to?" I didn't know if he would understand what I meant, but I couldn't remember the name he had called it. Lust? No, that was completely different. He looked over at me, smiling as bright as ever.

"It's called love Aelita, love." He looked at me for a minute, and I looked straight into his eyes. I could feel a smile spread across my face as time slipped by. I broke the gaze and looked up to the sky again, still smiling.

"Hey Aelita, are you okay?" He seemed worried by my actions, which I still don't understand. I just nodded and told him I was fine, as I leaned back onto the ground. 'I just love you,' my mind was screaming at me, but I could never say it.

_  
The stars look so amazing tonight,_

_Don't they?_

_This feeling is amazing,_

_What was its name?_

_I told you, I'm fine, _

_I'm okay._

_I'm just in love._

"Jerimie, if I tell you something, will you listen?" I know he would always listen to me; we're closer than I ever thought I could be to someone. But I am not sure if he'll take it the right way. What if he leaves me?

"Sure Aelita, what is it?" He tilted his head to look at me, before glancing back towards the sky. His blonde hair moved ever so slightly in the wind, before landing back onto his forehead.

"I know it sounds crazy, and it just may be, but I have this feeling," I closed my eyes and took a sharp breathe in. Everything around me was spinning, could I really let my secret go? 'when I'm around you. And it's all because of love.'

_  
Promise me you'll listen,_

_Promise me you'll stay._

_Tell me I'm not crazy,_

'_cause I know I'm insane._

_I'm holding onto my mind by a string,_

_And the string's starting to fray._

_All because of love_

"When I look at the moon, I get this feeling. Yes, the moon. I feel like it's smiling at us, you know?" I mentally slapped myself, why am I so chicken? He will understand, right? Jerimie understands everything, why would this be any different? I could see him smile a little bit, as he seemed to stare holes into the moon. 'I always wondered where those craters came from…"

He seemed caught up in the sky, more so than myself, after I said this. "You know, I get that feelings too." The temperature was dropping outside, and I started to shiver, although I hardly noticed.

"Aelita, are you sure you are all right? We can head in if you want to." His blue eyes were full of worry when I looked into them again. Shaking my head no, I shifty a little bit closer to him.

"I already told you, I'm perfectly fine, Jerimie."

_  
Can you see the moon?_

_It's smiling at you._

_It's smiling for us,_

_For everything we do._

_I told you, I'm fine,_

_Everything's cool._

_I'm just in love._

As we lay there, hands behind our heads, minds consumed by the mysteries of the heavens above us, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"Will you promise me you'll stay with me, Jer?" it was clear that both of us had no intention of getting up to head inside, and I feel as though I could stay here forever. With him, forever with him. I must be insane, my mind must be slipping. And yet it feels so right.

"Of course, Princess, I have no intention of leaving."

_  
Promise me you'll listen,_

_Promise me you'll stay._

_Tell me I'm not crazy,_

'_cause I know I'm insane._

_I'm holding onto my mind by a string,_

_And the string's starting to fray._

_All because of love_

I yawned, night was taking its toll on me. From the corner of my eye I could see Jerimie slowly drifting off to sleep. As I closed my eyes, I could swear I head him whisper something.

"And what could be better than lying here with you."

x-insert break here-x

Groaning, I lifted my hand to the direction of the noise. "It's not morning yeeeet." From what I've been told, I have to funniest whine of the gang. As I impatiently tried to poke the snooze button on the alarm, I whispered a barely audible "five more minutes!"

The next thing I noticed, was giggling.

And than the fact that it was, in fact, not the snooze button, but Jerimie's nose. As my eyes shot open, I could see the whole gang, including Jerimie, laughing at my actions. A bright red blush crept on my face as I sat up on the grass.

"Morning?"

_  
What could be better than lying here with you?_

_I don't want this moment to end,_

_So put the alarm on snooze._

_Just five more minutes, just a few?_

The next night, as Jerimie and I lay looking at the stars once more, I cleared my throat.

"You promised me you'd listen, and you'd stay. You told me I wasn't crazy, so Jerimie, what am I?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer. He slowly sat up, and shifted his body to face me. I could see him hesitating, and I wondered why.

"I don't know Aelita, is something wrong? You know I'll listen, just tell me."

"Jerimie, I think I'm in love." As I said that, he looked to the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

"With you."

_  
So you can Promise me you'll listen,_

_Promise me you'll stay._

_Tell me I'm not crazy,_

'_cause I know I'm insane._

_I'm holding onto my mind by a string,_

_And the string's starting to fray._

_It is all because of love, all because of you._

**AN:**

**Okee, so everyone. Kinda bored with a balancing act gone wrong, but I'll keep searching for inspiration. Please review, negative or positive, I do like constructive criticism. If you want, e-mail me or PM me to chat, although I should be doing homework…**


End file.
